


Confession or Humiliation

by undefined_individual



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: I'm finally getting started on this. Oof, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please give constructive feedback





	1. Chapter 1

Based off The Lying Game by @perfectlyinsane- on Wattpad and Truth or Dare

Confession or Humiliation? A lose-lose game for the player but a win-win for the host. If you choose Confession and chose not to confess to what was suggested you must get humiliated. If you choose Humiliation and don't cooperate you must confess to something. If you chose neither for which ever one you choose you will have to face consequences. Lying is not permitted. Lying=consequences. Once the game is started there is no going back.

App used (created by author): Mixer  
~Texting anonymous app. Allows you to text people near you. Requires age/date of birth only permitted to ages 16-21

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover it belongs to Yuki Tabata. However, I do own the plot of this story.


	2. Chapter 1

_@blueskies_   
**@passmeover**

~~~

**@passmeover**   
**Hey, can you play a game with me?**

_@blueskies_   
_Who are you?_

**@passmeover**   
**Exactly what my name says.**

_@blueskies_   
_PassMeOver? That can't be your name._

**@passmeover**   
**Well it is, so will you play a game with me.**

_@blueskies_   
_Why do you want to play a game?_

**@passmeover**   
**You ask too many questions. So will you play or not?**

_@blueskies_   
_I guess. What game?_

**@passmeover**   
**It's called Confession or Humiliation**

_@blueskies_   
_Uhh...okay...how do you play?_

**@passmeover**   
**Confession: You confess to something based off a topic I suggested.**

**@passmeover**   
**Humiliation: It's like a dare but more humiliating.**

_@blueskies_   
_Okay what I choose not to confess or be humiliated?_

**@passmeover**   
**Tch. If you don't confess I humiliate you.**

**@passmeover**   
**If you don't cooperate with the humiliate then you confess something**

**@passmeover**   
**Lying is not permitted and causes a consequence as well as to comply with whatever you choose. Now are you ready?**

_@blueskies_   
_Yes._

**@passmeover**   
**Confession or Humiliation?**

_@blueskies_   
_Confession_

**@passmeover**   
**Name something you do that no one else besides yourself know you do.**

_@blueskies_   
_Hm._

_@blueskies_   
_I dig in my nose then stir my drink with the same finger_

**@passmeover**   
**Ew but whatever.**

_@blueskies_   
_Now what?_

**@passmeover**  
 **You wait**.

_@blueskies_   
_For what?_

**@passmeover**   
**Of your concern but not of it.**

_@blueskies_   
_Hmph. You're a jerk._

**@passmeover**   
**And you're annoying now leave me alone**

_@blueskies_   
_But I wanna know what's going to happen_

_**~@passmeover is now offline~** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting started on this. Oof, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please give constructive feedback


End file.
